


Blast From The Past (Wilford WarfstacheXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, Wilford Warfstache x reader - Freeform, iplier - Freeform, wilford warfstache - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Sometimes the past won't stay dead. Sometimes it shows up in your home bleeding.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Reader, Wilford/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Blast From The Past (Wilford WarfstacheXReader)

This wasn’t how it was suppose to happen.

None of this had been planned.

You never thought that moving to a new part of the City and meeting an oddly accented, or speech impediment you’d never really been able to figure it out, boy would change your life in such a drastic turn; especially after he had been gone for so long.

You had a simple idea: help an old friend get a job. Being the love sick person you were, you pulled a few strings getting him a job in entertainment and for a while things went well. He seemed happy, he was great at it, he made money, he got the view, everything was perfect! But then…the accident happened. Now this was something you should’ve seen coming but you had been blinded by the person you believed him to be. Then again Wilford had never been the sanest of people so this shouldn’t have been a shock when you found out the news.

One moment you’re at home relaxing during your day off enjoying the peace before it was shattered by a knock at the door. Grudgingly getting up and shuffling to the cause of the disturbance you opened the door expecting maybe a neighbor, or someone trying to sell you something, but not the Police. Being shown their badges as well as getting the short version of what you could assume was a very messy situation the realization that quite a few people, and a dog, had been killed while an Officer was wounded. This was madness! No way would he ever do something like this- he just wouldn’t!

“Being someone he knows personally we were hoping you know his whereabouts.” One of the Officers started gently as they sat you down seeing how shaken you were, “He was in custody and wounded but somehow he managed to escape.”

“I-I haven’t seen him in Years…” you muttered, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

“If theres anything that you believe might help, no matter when it comes up, please contact us.” The officers partner chimed in while giving them a pat on the back signaling that they needed to go, “You’ve been through a huge shock, we won’t bother you. Thank you for your time.” And with that they left.

Closing and locking the door behind them you numbly sat back down on your couch unsure what was happening with the world. “Wilford wouldn’t do that…” you muttered to yourself still unsure why he would. He’d never been one for violence! Not once!

The rest of the day was spend in a sort of haze; you went about what normally should be a nice, calming day of relaxation and comfort had turned into something akin to a very long day ending with you getting to bed in the early morning. Unsure how you had even made it to bet you were started awake by. sound. Assuming it was simply a Raccoon knocking over something outside you rolled over and attempted to drift off to sleep once more.

THUD

Now completely awake and now sure that was no creature of the night, you slowly crept out of bed. Grabbing the Bat you keep near your bed for just an occasion you silently made your way from the safety of your room like an idiot in a Horror movie braving the darkness to find the killer. Forcing your breath to come out in soft, slow huffs your heart raced at the thought of danger being around literally any turn. How much bad news were you going to get today?! Tensing as you saw a shadowy figure leaning against the wall you froze. What were you suppose to do? Attack them? Run? Scream and pray someone hears? Lucky for you, you never got to make that choice.

“(Name)?” An oddly familiar voice called from the darkness.

Jumping slightly as you were yanked form your thoughts you took a step back. “I know that voice…” you muttered to yourself. Groping along the wall until you found the light switch, you slicked it on wincing slightly at the sudden light. Eyes now adjusted the Bat fell to the ground with a clatter.

“Wilford?!” You gasped seeing your friend, hopefully if not you were most likely dead, leaning against the wall facing you with one hand pressed to a Crimson patch over his Red and White striped Over Coat. He looked pail and sick; his usual bubbly air that clung to his evert breath was replaced by a tired fog.

He looked like hell.

“(Name)~.” The wounded man somehow smiled as he straightened himself the best he could with a wince, “Now there’s a friendly face! Oh you would not believe what I’ve been through-“

“You’re wanted for murder!” You snapped before looking around as if someone could hear you both at any moment, “Yo-you can’t stay here! The Cops came looking for you earlier today- hell I don’t even know you that well! We haven’t talked in years! Why are you even here?!” To say you were shocked was a vast understatement.

“Oh sweetheart I thought you considered me one of your dearest friends~!” He voiced while chuckling painfully, “After all who was it that was there for you in your most desperate time of need~?”

“I didn’t murder anyone Wilford!” You cried out in complete shock, dumbfounded that this was even something he was bringing up. Just who in the hell did he think he was?!

“Come now we both know there’s no point in arguing about this my dear…you’re going to help me and we both know that.” Wilford pointed out in a slightly exasperated coo.

“Why should I?” You hissed glaring up at him as you crossed the short distance towards your once best friend.

You two had been through everything together back in the day; you never left each others side. Sense day one you bad each others backs, never leaving the other to deal with something alone. Growing closer as the Years passed things had shifted as those dreaded Teen Years reared their ugly heads. While he went off and flirted easily with anyone he pleased you were left in the background fading away with the noise of your breaking heart; Wilford had claimed many hearts over the years, yours being the first. Something about him just called you towards him in ways no one else ever had, but he didn’t notice.

Tears of rage welling up in your eyes as he smiled that stupid lop sided smile down at you, you refused to let him win. Not this time! “Get out of my-“ That statement was never finished, and honestly it might never be. One moment you had worked up just enough nerve to tell him off for good the next you were being kissed by a killer. Eyes widening as he pulled back you had half a mind to hurt him before calling the Police but everything was forgotten as the truth came to light Years after you thought they had been hidden so carefully.

“Oh (Name)~. You’re going to help me, we both know you are!” Wilford laughed while cupping your cheek with his bloody hand, gently smearing Red over your flushed (Color) flesh as his thumb rubbed your cheek, “You’ve never been able to say no to me~. All those times I asked for help you were unable to deny me. Not once~. Now why is that? Oh right!” Looking into your eyes his smile turned into an all to knowing grin.

“You’re still in love with me my little star~.”


End file.
